


The New Prophet - English version

by SoraDelrynn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Prophetic Dreams, Prophetic Visions, Prophets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraDelrynn/pseuds/SoraDelrynn
Summary: Minael is trying to survive in a scary world, drawing and writing fanfictions after fanfictions to forget her fears. One day a stranger appears in front of her and says his name is Castiel... But Castiel is fictive... Isn't he ?Rated M - Mentions of drugs and language





	The New Prophet - English version

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The New Prophet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225272) by [SoraDelrynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraDelrynn/pseuds/SoraDelrynn). 



> Here's a translation of an old fanfic I wrote several years ago. Hope I translated it well and you'll enjoy it !

The night was dark and wet, the frozen puddles softly cracked under her staps. It was a day like all the others that was ending, an ordinary day in this ordinary life that she hated but couldn't leave. She didn't want to go home. The little house would have been empty, anyways. Like always.

Minael didn't know when was the last time she put a foot in her home for the last time. A few hours, a few days maybe even. She had forgotten when and why she had left, and didn't want to remember. To what point ? That would only make her want to go away again, further, longer...

Her steps guided her to a strange district of the town. Nobody could tell here she was, she had no money, no phone, no ID or whatsoever with her. Looking for a plate on the wall on her left, sur understood where she was, and entered the ruined building, silently going to the basement, almost tripping several times on the debris masqued by the shadows.

Arrived at the end of the stairsteps, she distinguished flickering shadows, probably her friends, who dragged her sometimes in those kind of places against her reluctance...

Everything inside of her was screaming her to leave, to go away from that place as fast as che could. It wasn't the first time she had felt that way, but today the fear was visceral and it's by running that she went oout of the building, only stopping after a long minutes race, out of breath, leaning against a fence. Did she imagined those feelings, what her eyes toughts had seen ? That cold... It wasn't that cold, before she entered that building, unless she was only feeling it now, but why ?...

Minael stood up, then took one step, then another. Her throat was hurting, and her lungs as well as every muscle were burning. The cold was burning her skin, made worse by the wet air around, penetrating her until the deepest inside of her, icing until her bones, until her soul, or it seemed. The fear was still there, like it was chasing her, and she moved forward, running again across the desert town.

How long did she run, feeling like she was chased by something, turning around each corner, each noise – was it real or in her mind – making her jump, she honestly couldn't have said. She had never been afraind like that before in her life besides her family's behavior...

As she arrived in front of this ridiculously little house, she tried to get in, in vain, the door being locked fot the first time in weeks. She ranged the bell, knocked for a few minutes, before taking a deep breath. If somebody was home, they weren't in the state of hearing her. Then she turned around, looking through every window, for the most broken of condamned. She stopped in the front of the one that seemed still whole, and gave itn elbow stroke before opening it completely and entering into her room, stepping onto the desk covered of drawings and other sheets of paper tapissed with hundreds of words. Near the bed, several empty bottles. Her father went that way. Again...

Minael looked at her desk, covered in pieces of broken glass and mudsteps that her shoes had left, starting to keep together the flying sheets of paper, lifted up by the nocturnal wind. She stored them in a drawer, before leaning with all her weight onto the furniture, making it move on the floor in a stirring noise not that pleasant to hear. She moved it away from the window before facing her wardrobe. She had to take it more than a few times, but after a few minutes – and a few scared looks to the door – the window was covered, leaving her in the most darkness she ever was.

Groping through the room, rewarding herself for keeping her shoes while she heard the pieces of broken glass crack under these, the finally reached the door that she opened to enter an hallway even darker than the room she just had left. Listening carefully, she realised that her parents were home, strangely quiet, and upstairs... She didn't wanted to know. She wanted to forget about that fear that took her earlier in the evening, and that the memory was still turning her stomac up and down. She wanted to shut down that body that was hurting her, and no longer hear those voices that she knew were imaginary. She souldn't have come back here, she was well aware of that, but she had nowhere else to go.

When she came into the bathroom – where the only protections against the cold were a radiator in pieces and a piece of fabric taped onto what was left of the window – she opened the hot water tap and closed the hole of the bathtub. Searching then in the furnitures around, she finally found after several minutes a little metal box, that she opened with a smile on her face. Her parents no longer took the time to hide her their vices, and she was glad with that, considering the fact that they sometimes forgot she ever existed, and therefor that she also had secrets.

From the box now opened went out an mp3 player that she connected to speakers, also stored between the thin metal walls. The music slowly resonated, and she removed her clothes, leaving her treasure chest next to the bathtub, her dirty and sticky clothes abandoned in a wet pile in a corner of the room. It's only when she entered the burning water that she rememered how cold she was before, and she welcomed that burn with pleasure.

Slowly, in rythm with the melody resonating next to her, she leaned backwards, inhaling the smoke of a joint she didn't even remember having lighted. The sweet lapping of the water was slowly rocking her, and she reached out her arm out of the water, groping for a bottle that was hanging out there, breathing as she opened it, releaved that nobody had noticed it before. There was anyway a little few risks that it might happen...

After a few minutes – or were those hours ? - the temperature of the water suddently felt very cold... Did she fell asleep ? Again ? That was more likely, because she knew that urgent need that was habitating her in this moment. She stood up, and quickly went out of the room, going back in her bedroom where she took a pencil and some drawing paper, tracing tirelessly lights traits until a face, then a body appeared. She let a big empty space in the middle of the paper, not able to continue no more. Something was missing, but what ?

Breathing, hating that thing that was blocking her in the inside and that was taking her way to often, she noticed the rest of her joint between her fingers, untouched. She lighted it, and went back to the bathroom, where the music was still playing. She sat onto the floor, on a threadbare bathcarpet that had known better days, and leaned against the cold wall just before falling asleep again after a few minutes...

Lost in a dark and dreamless universe, Minael was trying her best not to panik, aware that she was asleep and certain that nothing could happen to her, even if the darkness was oppressing. Suddently feeling something behind her, she turned around and only saw a blinding light that awoke her immediately, breathless. She lighted once again the little cone that was between her fingers, slowly smoking before grimacing and throwing it in the ashtray. Her head in her hands, she decided to open her eyes, and quickly recovering when she saw two feet a few steps from her.

Thinking first of her father, she looked up slowly, along the legs, then the torso. She was barely distinguishing the silhouette, but she understood that that man staring at her wasn't her father when she saw him standing straight and moveless that he was keeping. Looking up again onto his face, she noticed how strange he was, almost lighted in the darkness around, the head slightly inclined on the side ans his blue piercing eyes seeming to read directly inside of her.

The silent exange lasted for several minutes, each one detailing the other. The man didn't seem to want to hurt her, but the way he kept staring at her was extremely disturbing. She needed a superhuman effort to speak, and her voice was cracking after maybe a few days without talking. « Who are you ? » The words had barely passed her lips when she notices that the man was reminding her of somebody, without finding who.

The answer hit her when the man spoke in a deep voice. « Castiel. »

Minael looked at him silently, then burst into laughing. « Ah, because you're serious ? » He didn't move, seeming not to understand the reason of her hilarity. Quietly, she calmed down, and took the metal box that was next to her before standing up, tightening up her towel, and went in the direction of her room, looking briefly at the men to show him to follow her, what he did.

Sitting on the bed, she made tobacco and her weed rolling into a piece of paper between her fingers before lighening up the joint and standing up again, taking in a hole in the wall a bottle filled with ambered liquid. « Want some ? »

He answered no with a sign of the head, turning his look away when she went back to the bed without noticing that her towel was now on the ground, too buisy that she was drinking directly at the bottle and avoiding the sharp pieces of glass still on the floor. In passing, she took a sheet of paper from her desk, putting down the alcohol, and went standing in front of that Castiel. She took his chin between her fingers, and attentively examined his face, comparing him to the portrait she had drawn earlier – several hours or several days, what importance ?

« Could you... Get dressed ?

\- Why ? Am I making you uncomfortable ? » He didn't answer that, but put his gaze directly into hers. Suddently taken by an unusual discomfort, she turned around, her cheeks now red, and took a dress in her wardrobe. Putting down the joint into the ashtray, she putted on the clothe and lighted up a cigarette, before sitting down on her deskchair, looking up to him. « So, you'd be the anger Castiel... Why should I believe you ?

\- Why not believe in it ?

\- Because you're fictional. There's no such things as angels, demons ans whatsoever. What's the next step ? Introducing me to Sam and Dean ?

\- No. They have something else to do.

\- Because they're real, too ? What is that joke ? Look, you seem nice, but Castiel, Sam and Dean are characters from a tv show, it's imaginary, they don't exist... Even I know that...

\- And what's all that ? he said simply, showing the rest of her works covering the desk.

\- All that ? That's nothing at all... Stories that come to me, often after I just had a smoke and seen the show... » She stopped a few seconds, and looked up again to him. « How is it that you're looking so much like him ?

\- It's the character that's looking like me. The last prophet wrote the show with the Winchesters' agreement to warn the world from all the dangers that exist all around...

\- So, you're trying to make me believe that all this is... Real ? The apocalyps, the exorcisms... God ? » He didn't answer, silently staring at her. « Why coming to see me ?

\- You saw something tonight. Those stories, those drawings you create... They're prophetics, Minael... Something grave is coming. Something worse than everything you could imagine, and I know you can feel it.

\- No you're wrong. Nothing's happening, because none of that is real.

\- You don't even believe yourself saying that...

\- I forbid you to pretend knowing what I believe in ! Demons, angels... God ? Please. If he were real, he wouldn't let all of those atrocities, or IF he exists, it's that he created those ! You hope from me to venerate somebody who let people suffer voluntarely ? That I help you ? I can't even help myself ! So make me a favor, and tell me why I should make anything for you ! And don't talk to me about saving the world, there's nothing worth saving !

\- Minael...

\- Outside. Go away, and don't come back. I don't want to see you again, nor feeling you near me, nor even hearing your name ! »

Noticing suddently that she stood up while speaking, she turned around to face him, butb nobody was there anymore. The room seemed now darker, and she was scared by the small shadows pictured on the walls by her desklamp... She lied in her bed, freezing, feeling more lonely that she ever had been. Sleep took her without her noticing, absorbed that she was by her tears and shaking...

Noises of broken dishes woke her up in a jump, and she ran to the kitchen to see her mother, kneeling and in tears, picking up pieces of white porcelain. Minael kneeled next to her, and tried to help. Thanking her with one look, her mother suddently stood up when footsteps were heard. Looking up, she saw her father who was passing right next to them without seeing them, one glass in the and, starting to cook.

« What's going on ? » She never called her parents Mom and Dad. Nor was she calling them by their names. They talked to each other, and that was all.

« There's going to be people home tonight...

\- What ? Who ?

\- And how is it a matter to you ? » Minael looked deep in the empty eyes of her father before looking up at the clock on the wall. Ten a.m. And already her father wasn't himself...

Challenging his gaze, she took the glass that he had put on the furniture and emptied it at once before she left, high headed, without even a look to who were truly only her genitors...

She needed to talk to somebody, thinked her while she was putting on a hat and a scarf, just before rowling a joint with what was left of her weed, breathing deeply. She had to go away from that house for a few days, and did not want to see any of the strange friends of her father...

Cold bit her face as long as she was going through the town. It was a grey morning of december, cold and wet as they were too many. But that wasn't important.

She realised that it was raining when the door opened, seeing Léo staring at her, making her come in and taking her into his arms. After a hug of several minutes, he made her really come into the hallway, then into the living room, making her sit in a couch where he snuggled her into a blanket. Silent, she lightend up her joint, couldn't even look at him, her curly hair coming out of her hat and everywhere in her face.

Her friend kneeled in front of her and took her chin in his fingers, slowly lifting her face up. « Naëlle... What's going on ?

\- Nothing, Léo. I think that's exactly the problem...

\- Still your nightmares ? » She silently nodded and lifted her eyes full of tears to look at him.

« Could I stay here for a few days ? It's hell at home...

\- Oh, honey... » He hugged her again, then looked at her, feeling sorry. « I have to leave before noon... They found me again...

\- Who ? Cops ? « He nodded. « Then... It's over ?

\- We'll see each other again. I don't know when, nor how, but some day... »

Minael looked down. Léo was one of her only friends. Of course, she knew alot of people, but only felt herself with that boy she knew by chance, the friend of a person she vaguely knew had given her his phone number when she was looking for something to smoke. It's been five years now that they knew each other, and yet they didn't even know each other's real name. But that wasn't disturbing them anymore...

« Ok... Do you still have something ?

\- A lot. But I don't know what to do with all that, and I have to get rid of it. How much do you have with you ? » The girl looked at herself slowly, making the movements of looking at her pokets – that she had none – noticing she was bare feet.

« Nothing... Why ?

\- Knowing. It'd had been helpful, but... Shall I take you back home ?

\- If you want... »

Léo took a backpack, his keys, then dragged her to the garage where they entered a car that was clearly twice Minael's age. They arrived in front of that house she hated more than anything in only a few minutes, several cars already badly parked in the alley.

« Here... » Her toughts were interrupted by Léo, hanging her his backpack. « I think you're going to need it...

\- What - ? » She opened it briefly, before fermly closing it. « I can never pay you this...

\- Who spoke about payment ? Consider this as a farewell gift... »

She interrupted him with a savage kiss, forcing the gates of his lips that broke almost instantly. She felt a deep and strange warmth in her, and went back away from him, looking directly into his brown eyes. «Would we ever stand a chance ?

\- Maybe Princess... But not in this life. You're worth better than a running dealer...

\- And what if it's what I want ?

\- You won't have it. I don't want to put you in danger...

\- I don't really need you to be in danger you know.

\- I know. You don't have to go back you know, did he say, looking at the house.

\- Yes I do. I have nowhere else to go... » During one second, she tought about Castiel, then kicked this nightmare out of her mind. She kissed Léo softly on the lips. « Goodbye, Léo...

\- Karl.

\- Minael. » Slowly getting out of the car, she put the backpack on her shoulder and went away in direction of the house and entered in without a look to her leaving ally...

Music and laughter resonated in the house, but Minael ignored it and took refuge into her room, opening the backpack and inspecting what was inside. All of it was worth several hundreds of dollars, even more. She took a ridiculous little bag, then store the rest of the bag bihind a pile of clothes, at the bottom of her wardrobe. She clenched her fist, staring at the little piece of plastic before breathing deeply. If she really had to endure this day, she might as well not be herself...

She didn't know what time it was. Did she eat anything ? With whom had she spoken, and about what ? Looking around, she saw that her mother had left. That wasn't a surprise. She was never there...

One joint in her fingers, without knowing how it came there... Several empty bottles in front of her... How much did she drink ? And those feelings she had... From what drug were they ? It wasn't the first time she was in one of those states, but it was happening more often to her recently. That helped her forgetting the fear. It was inspirationnal, too, and she was filling page after page with hundreds of stories and drawings, all without exception about that show she only loved too much. It was following her even in her dreams... Because that's what happened, last night : she dreamt. Castiel would be real, and her writings prophetics... She sadly laughed. Like if any anger could care. Like somebody could take her away from that hell... And even if there were any angels, they certainly had more to do than taking care of her miserable and insignificant life...

She noticed that the convertible couch of the living room had been unfolded, and that she was lying in it. What happened again ? « Ah... You're awake... »

Minael sat, and looked at her father standing next to her, looking down at her coldly. « Yeah, hem... What happened ?

\- You don't remember ?

\- No...

\- You showed your ass to everybody... A true little whore, you were touching your pussy and... » She stopped listening, suddently nauseous looking at this bad light in the gaze of her father. She knew she could have an out-mesured libido when she was on drugs, but she could feel it inside of her, she was not high enough tonight to come to that point. But she had doubts. Her father seemed really sure about what he was saying. And that was hurtful...

She tried to stand up, more willing than ever to go back in her bedroom, but the most little move was impossible for her to make, physically and morally. But she had to move, her parents were not sleeping together anymore and her father was usually sleeping in the very couch that she couldn't leave no more. Resigned, she reached the little table and took one glass full of an alcohol she wasn't in any state of recognizing anymore, willing to join again the unconsciousness as fast as she could.

Minael turned aside while her father was lying right next to her, taking her into her arms after covering them with a blanket. She was suffocating, his arms around her, his hands onto her body, feeling him beside her was burning her from the inside, she hadn't the strenght to get up and leave, but hadn't enough substances in her blood to let her fall asleep either. She felt like a prisoner in this hug, the first one in years, maybe even the first one of her life...

Several hours passed, slowly moving one part of her body after the other and taking back control over her body, to finally get up and goint as fast as she could to her room. The backpack quickly was on her shoulder, she wanted to leave, quick, far, but at the very moment she was about to pass through the door she noticed something on her desk that she didn't recognized. She went back to the furniture, inhable to resolve herself to abandon that part of her, and took as much sheets of paper as she could put into the bag, her eyes captured by this drawing she had made a few days earlier. It was finished, now, and on most part of the paper were drawed two massive black wings... She crumpled the sheet, tears in her eyes, and got out of the house for the last time without even looking at it.

Cold was burning her, she shouldn't have sat on that wall, she thought while smoking. But her bare feet were hurting her after a so long walk. Why was she always forgetting to put on shoes ?

Smoking a bit more on her joint, she lost her gaze in the grey horizon, surprising herself looking for some confort into the leafless trees, that the branches were tearing apart the sky. But nothing came except for the memory of those arms, around her. Tears came up to her eyes, and she looked up to the cotton clouds that seemed to have replaced the sun, surprising herself to hope that somebody, something, anything could come and help her. She never have had a lot, but the fact that she only have a backpack for now made her feel extremely empty. Yes, she was alive, but could she call that a life ? Shaking her head without quitting smoking, she stood up. What an idiot, those were just dreams, why on earth would it be real ?

She thought about those impressions she had felt, the feeling of being followed, observed, and the almost felt it again while she was walking again to god knows where... God... She laughed, thinking about her dream the other day. « Castiel... If you're real, do something... Please... »

Did she say that in her mind, or out loud ? Nevermind after all, because nothing had happened, she noticed after having a look around. Fine, it'll end then between her and herself she concluded, throwing away the joint before turning in a street angle, almost tripping into somebody she hadn't seen. « Sorry... I... » She looked up, and her eyes widened. « Castiel ? »

He didn't say anything, and just put his hand on her shoulder. She felt like flying the time of an heartbeat, then felt her legs touching the ground again, then falling under her weight. Armes caught her, and she hung to them, holding the angel against her body as strongly as she could besides the fact that she felt weaker than ever. She was shaking, almost hysteric, realizing she was crying, holding his shirt into her fists.

Minael couldn't have said how long she stayed in Castiel's arms, nor where they were. Truth is, she didn't really care, she could have been dead and it wouldn't have been worse, on the contrary.

But everything's an ending, good things just as bad ones. What made the end of that hug was a laugh followed by the poise of an opening then closing door, or was it just the opposite ? « Ehm... Cas ? What's happening now ? »

She stepped away from the angel and turned the head to the origin of the voice, noticing two men standing in the hallway, one of them so tall that he made the other seem ridiculously small when it was far from the case. She detailed them a few moments before she understood, then rememered she had to breathe. « I'm going to have to sit down. And have a drink.

\- You need a warm shower and some jeans ! You are blue !

\- Dean... » But it was too late, Minael didn't even want to know who from Castiel or Sam had interrupted the hunter, her hand just had violently slapped the cheek of the older Winchester, without even noticing how she just had walked to him.

« Nobody tells me what I need. You are not in my body, nor in my head, and you know nothing about me. So if I say I need a drink and sit down, you shut up your face and let me do it. Understood ? » She then turned around and went to a wardrobe that she opened, taking a bourbon bottle, opening it and drinking straight at the bottle while she walked to a chair on wich she let herself fall, looking up to the tree men, not sure if she wanted to laugh or cry, like willing both to wake up and staying into this strange dream.

« Ok, what's going on ? » Asked Dean designating Minael while looking for Castiel's gaze.

« Sam, Dean... This is Minael. The new prophet... » The young girl let a sarcastic laugh go through her lips, then took another sip.

« What ? It's her ? Castiel... You said she didn't want to see you...

\- Believe me hon, I still don't want to. But it's not like I really have a choice, here...

\- Why ? What happened ?

\- Nothing. Nothing happened. » Answered Minael, dryly cutting Castiel who just had opened his mouth to speak. She drank one last sip directly from the bottle, then stood up and went in direction of the bathroom, in wich she locked herself in, frozing in front of her reflexion. The make-up she didn't remember having putted on the day before had flowed on her cheeks, failing to cover the dark circles under her dull, sad eyes. She took off the scarf from around her neck, then her hat, realizing that she had worn them both during the horrifying night she just had. Her gaze slipped then on her body, from wich the shapes were hidden by that too large dress she was wearing since Castiel had ask her to, two days earlier. Disgusted, she ripped it off, finally naked in front of the mirror, trying not to see her reflexion. She wasn't ashamed of her body, far away from that. She just simply didn't like it, she hadn't the feeling that it was truly hers. She knew she could be liked, and often played with that, but the reflexion that the mirror was sending back to her wasn't truly _her_...

After having thrown the only three clothes she possessed into the trashcan, she ran under the shower, trying to enjoy this moment of peace given by the hot water running on her skin.

When Minael went back into the main room of the motelroom, the tree men were sitting in front of a laptop, looking through internet pages, exanging words she didn't try to understand. They looked up as she arrived, the two brothers' faces becoming instantly red, both of them looking away immediately. « Minael... Get dressed, please.

\- Modesty is for faggots Dean... Since when are you looking away from a feminine body ?

\- She's got a point there, laughed Sam who was staring a notebook with way too much interest for it to be natural.

\- Minael... Could you get dressed, please ?

\- Castiel my dear... Human body is the creation of your father, if I understood correctly... It's a shame to hide it under so many layers of fabric...

\- Minael... said again the angel, what just had the result of annoying the lady.

\- I'm not naked for fuck's sake ! You want me to throw away the towel ? Because I can do that too, I don't fucking care ! Shit, have you seen any freakin' clothes with me ? I don't even have a fucking pair of shoes, do you sometimes think or hunting have fried your brains for good ?

\- What about your dress ? Asked Castiel, not impressed at all.

\- Trashcan.

\- Why ?

\- It was _dirty_...

A leaden silence followed, filling the room when she said that last word, gazing away, her throat knotted by sadness, bitterness and disgust. She heard a chair sliding on the floor, then footsteps in the room. When she looked up again, it was to see Dean coming to her, handing her a shirt and a pair of boxers. « Here. Put this on for now.

\- Thanks... » Only him could hear this whisper, and he smiled back at her when she slowly took the clothes, going back in the bathroom to get dressed.

Once dressed more decently than just with her towel she came back to the others, stopping at the entrance of the room, that seemed now empty and silent. Sam rose up his head and smiled to her, gesturing her to sit – what she did, taking in passing her backpack. « Where are they ?

\- Gone buying you some clothes. What's all that ? » he asked, showing the pile of sheets she wasz putting on the table in front of them.

« Stories I thought I was creating from all parts when I was high, based on a tv show I love and thinked was fictive. » she answered, searching in the bottom of the bag for a metal nail file she dropped off in front of her before opening a small bag of powder, and taking some out with the file. When she was reaching it to her nose, Sam suddently seemed to understand and raised his hand to stop her gesture, but she stared right intoo his eyes. « If somebody can understand that, it is you... »

He then let her doing in silence, and waited patiently that she had closed her bag to ask the question burning his lips. « Why ?...

\- Don't know. Just as I know that what you were telling Dean when you were taking demonblood was just to justify yourself and find fake apologies...

\- How do you know that ?

\- Don't know, she said again. Pick up your choice, the tv show version, or the one _you're speaking to a freakin' prophet_ ? Even if I know that what they showed on the tv was far from what really happened... Am I wrong ? » He nodded silently. That memory still was painfly for him, she could see that. « Sorry... That was uncool from me. I won't do it in front of you anymore...

\- Thank you. Does it help ?

\- Depends. At first, I was using because in my family I was the young diplomed-unemployed girl who lives in fictives worlds. It helped getting rid of this image because by then, I only was deception. But I started to dream. Having stories, faces in my mind, sometimes that I didn't know about, sometimes about a tv show...

\- Your visions...

\- I can feel when they're coming. Feelings, impressions. But I never see anything without getting high. I saw it all, Sam. Inside the cage, Dean's tortures, what they did to Castiel in heaven... I thought I was imaginating all that, but I started to give it some interest, and dregged some friends with me. We were going into empty buildings getting high, and when I started having visions in front of them, they started... I don't know, and never really wanted to. Those were strange rituals to... Death, I guess. But the other day, I saw them having a ritual without me, and the vision that followed... Well, Castiel dragged me out of it.

\- So you understood ?

\- Not really. There're a few points on which the tv show isn't faithful, so I'm trying to guess. I think that actually, I was trying to convince me all of that wasn't real. » She looked deeply into Sam's eyes, and thought for one moment she could feel what he was trying to say to her without having the words. He was thanking her accepting to help them. She really wanted to, as scared as she was by what she saw, but now it was also for him, to see again that sparkle of joy given by the hope not of a normal life, but of a happy one, and peaceful – as much as they could get. If she could, she'd do it, because saving a part of humanity was now her duty, she understood that now.

Sam seemed to worry, and got closer to her ; she interrupted him halfway by putting her hand on his cheek, looking for that gone sparkle, and Minael felt tears gaigning her eyes. « Oh, Sammy !... » Which ont took the other into his or her arms, none could tell. They just needed to feel the other close at this very moment.

When Dean and Castiel came back into the motelroom, it was to see Sam and Minael leaning over the table covered with sheets of paper, trying to assemble them in a chronogical order. None of them raised their heads when they came in, seeming not to realize their presence.

Minael jumped when Dean cleared his throat entering into her vision field, and she raised up her head to him. He had a travel pack on his shoulder and took her hand, leading her to one of the beds, where he putted the bag down before opening it. Inside, several styles of clothes. She only looked briefly at those, diving her look into the hunter's, drawning into the emeralds that were his eyes. She stood there several minutes, lost into this green ocean before quickly turning back to the table, sitting down with a pen and Sam's notebook.

At this very moment, nothing mattered anymore, if not for the vision that she had to write down, and that bourbon bottle that would clearly not end the day. The rest didn't exist anymore, she couldn't ear Dean asking what was wrong with her, her head lost into the shadows of that story she had to write in the very detail. The pen seemed to have its own will, guiding her hand across the paper in a frenetic way, as if it has taken control over her... Then, finally, came the darkness...

Minael were awoken in a jump by a heartbraking cry. Looking around, she noticed she was lying on a bed, covered with a blanket, and that Sam and Dean were sharing the other bed of the room. Respect wasn't dead, she thought, and it reassured her and frightened her at the same time. Two strangers were more respectful to her than her own father... That was hard to swallow. Another scream sounded between the walls, and her heart clenched when she realized it was the famous brother's nightmares...

« Ugly isn't it ? » She turned her head to see Castiel, laying on the wall, looking at them fighting and bending into their sleep. « It's the same thing everynight...

\- Can't we do anything ?

\- Nope. I've tried, but there're not simple nightmares. It's their very soul...

\- How could it be their souls ?

\- Human souls can't be fixed, they never truly heal themselves. When they're awake, Sam and Dean can shut that pain with the force of their will, but they can't control themselves while sleeping... Their souls are in pain...

\- We'll find a way, Castiel.

\- Why ? » Minael didn' »t understand the reason of that question, and the angel precised : « Why having changed your mind, and agreed to help us ?

\- I was useless, Cas. Everything I thought was fake just became real... So, maybe like Charlie, I want to live my own adventure. Maybe I just want to give some purpice to my life. I saw that humanity you love so much, inside them. And it's fading away. The prophet's roles are saving the humanity... So if in order to do that I have to save them, isn't it worth a shot ?

\- You don't know what you're going into...

\- Nope, indeed. But I have a pretty good idea. And you're there.

\- Maybe it would be less dangerous if we weren't.

\- I couldn't help you if I was far. And I know I'm in danger no matter what... So I guess we can stick together, right ?

\- You're right...

\- Castiel ? How is it that I'm here ? I thought there'd be no more prophets after... You know... Kevin...

\- We don't know. Nobody does. One day, the alarms belled, in Heaven and in Hell. New prophet... It wasn't easy finding you before the others.

\- I'm glad you did. » She smiled at him, but downed her gaze quickly, couldn't endure his look. She thought about her father, and surprised herself hoping...

« He's not possessed Minael... I'm sorry...

\- It's nothing. I thought I'd rather like it that way, but actually I don't... It's just...

\- I understand, said Castiel while sitting on the bed right next to her.

\- I know... Thanks. » She kissed him on the cheek, lied down, and finally got back to sleep, under the look of the angel that too had to grow into an absent father's shadow, incomprehensible and yet oppressant.

Several noises awoke her... She had a headache. Was it yesterday's vision, or the fact that she were now drowning inside one of her own stories ? Opening her eyes, she noticed the still dark night outside. « What time is it ?

\- Eight a.m. Did you sleep well ? »

Minael didn't answer, and grope her nightstand before realizing that no, she definitely wasn't home. Breathing, she got up, without even clearing her facce from the hair that got across it, truly trusting her instinct to sit down at the table, where were a paperbag smelling like grilled bacon. But that wasn't interesting. She took her backpack and, without a word nor a look to the others – whom she didn't even know if they were all awake – slowly rolled a joint. Once she was done, she took a goblet of coffee that was in front of her and stood up, slowly walking to the door. A hand on her shoulder stopped her. « Mina... Where're you going ? »

Quickly turning around, she looked at Dean, and gazed into his look. « It's morning. I just woke up, so I'm gonna have a smoke and some coffee, to be awake and able to help you.

\- You can't go out like that ! At least put on some jeans ! » Seeing that she didn't answer, he took a deep breath. « All right. I'm coming with you.

\- Live your life, dear... »

They got out, and he guided her to the back of the parking, as silent as a shadow. Minael stoppen when she saw her... The Impala. Like the rest, she had managed to convince herself that she'd never see her, that imaginary car that was the closest to what the two brothers could call a home. Dean opened the trunk and sat inside, inviting Minael with his look to do the same. Designating her lighted joint, she asked. « Are you sure ?

\- As long as you limitate yourself to that around Baby... And if it stays into the trunk... You're welcome whenever you want. » She sat then into the trunk, turning herself to face him. She slowly drank her woffee whilst smoking, silent, taking the time to wake up but also to realise that everything she knew, her entire life, was about to change for good.

« Castiel told me... » breathed Dean, breaking the silence.

\- I know...

\- How ?

\- Just because I know he told you. It's nothing I'm not mad at him... I certainly wouldn't have told you myself, and I think it's better you knew a few things about me...

\- He didn't detailed it, it that can reassure you.

\- I think I'd rather have him say everything, smiled slowly the young lady while smoking, her eyes looking down. What did he say ?

\- Basically, that you're parents have nothing of parents but the name, and that you can't see anything about us without... That.

\- It's very summarized, indeed. But that'll be enough for today...

\- You don't want to talk about it ?

\- You, Dean Winchester, want to talk about feelings ? Sorry. I know I should trust you, but I don't want to talk about it for now. If you want feelings, talk with your brother, or Castiel. It's always what's dragging you into shit. Tell them what you know, what you feel. Stop hiding all and nothing to each other's faces. You all need it. And no, I'm not saying that because I'm high... I saw what happens when people inside a family don't speak. And you deserve better than that. So yes, you screwed up more than once, and not a little bit. But Sam forgave you, and so did Castiel... Forgive yourself now, you'll only see the end of it together... »

Minutes passed silently. Dean was thinking, she could feel it. Maybe he wanted to talk about something, but didn't know how. Minael lighted again her joint, and after having smoked a few times on it she turned to face the hunter, first fixing a point near his face before daring looking at him in the eyes. « Sorry for getting angry yesterday... I don't know what happened to me.

\- It's nothing. It had to come out...

\- No it's not nothing. I can't talk to you like that. It's just... » She marked a silent break, like searching her words, or hesitating to continue. Dean didn't interrupt her. « It's not in my habits to have people telling me what to do. Especially if it's good for me. Since my aunt has left us, my mother totally broke inside... It's bad to the point that I don't even know if her and my father have noticed I've left...

\- That much ?... »

Minael didn't answer, and threw away the butt of the joint, before standing up and silently going back into the motelroom. It was quiet, Sam was staring at his laptop while chewing, and Castiel seemed absent. She didn't say a word, and sat in front of her notes, trying to class them in chronological order, her mind deep inside the hunter's life... On one pile, the drawings that seemed simples, on the other one, the prophetics. Another pile of sheets for the writings about the brother's past, another one for the future – or what seemed like it – and finally one last with what seemed mythologic.

Several minutes passed – or were them hours ? - during which nobody talked. Maybe Sam and Dean exanged a few words, but Minael didn't listen, drawned into her writings, reading them again and again, trying to assemble them into chronogical order, reliving the life of the hunters. Something was strange, and maybe it could be seen on her face because she was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. « Time for a break Mina. »

She jumped and looked up to Dean, who was smiling. « Everything ok ?

\- Yes, I... It's just strange...

\- What's strange ? Asked Sam, unpacking several paperbags onto the little table.

\- When I was writing, or drawing... You were fictives. I thought I was inventing stories based on other stories... Now, re-reading them, I realise it's a piece of your lives I have between my hands, and... »

Minael didn't finish her sentence, not because she hadn't the words, but because somebody just appeared into the room. At this very moment, she felt the atmosphere deepened, and felt instantly insecured. When she turned to see that person, she were hit by her face, those darkness coming out of her, the difformities that seemed not to spare any part of her body, until hers asymetrical wings, gaunt, almost decomposed. Her scream stayed blocked into her throat, all her body was telling her to run, away from that creature, but she was paralyzed. Apparently, that thing wasn't scary for the Winchesters, because Sam stood up, instinctively going to Minael's left, Dean staying to her right. « Meg ? What are you doing here ?

\- Came to see the new local attraction boys...

\- How do you knnow... » But the elder Winchester didn't finish his sentence, interrupted by a wings rustling followed by Castiel's appearance between them and the demon.

« Good evening Clarence. It's good to see you again...

\- This better be important Meg... Gabriel doesn't like you being here.

\- Oh, if it's just about me, let me suggest you to buy some more crisps for the little party coming to you, and I'll let you have fun without me...

\- Sorry ?

\- Demons, silly ! They know you've found the prophet, and they also know where you are... »

Dean instantly came to the beds, where he caught all of their bags during the time was storing his laptop and Minael's notes. After putting all of those in the lady's backpack, he took her by the hand and pulled her through the room to the door, which she crossed gladly, feeling her heart lightened walking away from the demon.

At the moment they were getting out of the motelroom, Dean was parking the car right in front of them. Sam made her go in the back, pushing her, and sat next to her, the impala starting to move even before he had closed the door.

Minael had difficulties to breathe, her head spinning. She grabbed the seat in front of her, and took a deep breath before looking at Sam. « Ok. What's happening ? » She had hope not to scream, but the fear she had felt earlier was coming back as anger, and she felt bad instantly. Unfortunately, all of her body was in alert mode, like it only now understood she had to move, to react a few minutes earlier. Sam opened his mouth to answer, but Castiel appeared on the shotgun seatn right in front of the lady, which made her jump, screaming, which surprised now Dean, who was maybe used to the angel's appearances, or having a girl screaming on the backseat... But never in such circomstances, nor the less the two at the same time. The Impala took a gap, before roaring and getting back on track.

She was shaking. She'd have wanted to cry, punch, run, or at least smoke... Just having a drink... But none of those were possible. Sam put his hand on her shoulder, and turning her head to face him, she drowned again into his look, into those hazelnut eyes telling her that everything were going to be just fine... Which were trying themselves to believe those emotions they were selling her...

Like if he was uncomfortable, maybe he didn't liike to be readen into like she was without willing, he turned his head to face Castiel. « What happened Cas ?

\- Gabriel called me this morning.

\- Yeah we know that. Weekly report...

\- Not only, Dean. He's trying to make a place for Minael to be safe, and gave me the coordinates. We'll get there when he'll be finished, but we have to be quick. You heard Meg. »

Those were too many informations for the young lady. First, she was learning that the archangel Gabriel hadn't been killed by Lucifer several years earlier. Then, that demons were chasing her – even if she already knew that she was only realising it now. And she had seen their true appearance...

Suddently noticing the rolling landscape, she recognized the town she had grown in. The town she thought she had left when Castiel took her in the motel. When Dean asked the angel for directions, it was Minael who answered, giving him indications to find her old little house.

The Impala stopped roaring, and Dean turned around to face the prophet, who were staring at the place she had grown into with a dark gaze. « What are we doing here Mina ?

\- You, nothing. I have to go pick the rest of my notes...

\- Are you sure it's a good idea, Minael ?

No Castiel, it's a lame idea. But I know those are important to help you, you need those informations to stop whatever is happening...

\- Fine. We'll go with you.

\- No, you...

\- We're going with you » The decision was final, and she looked at the brothers, filled both with grateful and fear. That house was her personal hell. She didn't want anybody to see it. And even if they seemed to understand, she was afraid they judge her after what they'd see in there...

She putted on a pair of jeans as she could on the backseat of the car, keeping on the shirt Dean had given her the day before. Then she took a deep breath, and got out of the car, followed by the others – that she almost had forgotten.

The door was locked... Again. Breathing, she almost had turned around, resigned to get in by a window as she was used to, but she heard the key turning into the lock, and the door opened on her father's face, blurry eyes, teethless smile. « You're home already ?

\- Yeah let's say that. » Minael walked in front of him without even a look at him, and went through the house straignt to her bedroom. Forgotten, the Winchester brothers, forgotten, Castiel. Nothing mattered if it was leaving that house as quickly as she could...

Once in her room she opened each drawer of her desk one by one, picking up as she could all the spare notes she could find. More by reflex than really thining about it, she took in the ashtray a half smoked joint and lightened it up. She couldn't bear being in this room with full-consciousness... Or was she full-couscious only when she was smoking ? With the wisions she was having, she had the right to ask that to herself...

« Mina... Are you ok ? » She jumped, and turned around to face Dean. For how long was she standing in front of her desk without moving ? Shaking her head, she lightened the little cone at the exact moment when her mother passed herhead through the opened door. « Minael... Your father's asking if you and your friends are staying for lunch ? » The prophet stare at her, speechless. It was the first time her mother spoke a so longstentence to her for many years... Maybe even the first time ever. For a moment, she hoped she hadn'r have to leave the house. She hoped she could call her « Mom » one day. But she couldn't. She wanted not, either. That women, except given birth to her, had nothing of a mother. She barely existed, buried into her own world, isolated, and that voluntarely since her own mother's had passed, several years from now. Her aunt then had taken care of her education, before she also had left. Minael had to take care of herself by then...

Castiel, by the time Minael was thinking only her knew what, had turned to face the lady's mother, on purpose of declaining politely the invitation. They had no time, and Gabriel had been very clear : they had to go as fast as they could to the little farm he showed him, taking very specific roads and stop the less they could. But when he was about to speak, he felt a move behind him. Without facing the prophet he knew what was going on, and the sweet smell of burning weed confirmed him what was happening. A vision. « If that's ok with you...

\- No, of course ! I'm gonna tell him that you're staying, she said before going back to the kitchen.

\- Cas are you crazy ? We don't have time for...

\- I know, Dean. But Minael isn't in shape to move right now. » just said the angel, showing the prophet, frantically drawing in front of her desk, a joint between her lips, lightening it up from times to times.

« Ok. So, what do we do now ?

\- We stay here. We eat, and act like everything's normal. As soon as she come out of her trance, we're going away. If it takes more than an hour, you both go, and we'll join you by flying. »

The brothers nodded and sat, one on the bed, the other on the chair, Castiel staying up. They were patiently waiting, when Minael finally looked away from her drawing, shaking. Thinking that she was done, they all faced her, but she walked to her bed without seeing them, and leaned across it, taking between the wall and the mattress a bottle filled with an ambered alcohol none of them could identify. Drinking directly at the bottle without noticing Sam's gaze right into hers, she then took in a mattress' hole a little bag of powder, that she store away right after having some.

None of them moved. Dean tried to stand up but Castiel stopped him with a stare. They stayed there a few minutes, looking at each other, speachless. Sam couldn't let his gaze away from the prophet since he had crossed hers. He knew her from one day, and it was not the first trance he was seeing, but it was the first time he saw her eyes when she was in that state... It was empty, totally, from that empty that comes in the eyes of those who see Death, and never come back. But there was this foggy veil in front of them, sign that she was well-alive....

Footsteps were heard, and Dean recognized Minael's father in front of the door. The prophet didn't move. She was hearing tho, but something else, right now, was calling. She didn't know what, and felt strange. Like everything's going to be fine. Like something would fix it all, some day. It took her in the guts, and she didn't know where it came from. She already felt like that, with Karl. But she was also remembering the following. And that was scary. But everything would be ok, at the end. She didn't hear her father inviting the others to join him around some bottle. That wasn't important. There was something to do, something urgent. But what ?...

When she opened her eyes again, she was naked under hot water, her head leaning on the side. The room was filled with moist fog and smoke... Maybe from the small bottle that was in her hand, she thought when her eyes were able to understant what she was seeing. And what about her other hand ? Where was it ? She tried to spot it without moving it, and her fingers moved around something rectangular... « Great, another broken lighter... »

She tried to stand up, and that's when she took back complete control over her body. Danger. Something was wrong. She ran into her bedroom, and took everything that was left. Writings, drawings, drugs, ended up in a bag while she was putting up a shapeless dress, then running again to the kitchen. She looked at Castiel in the eyes, before figuring that something was wrong. When she saw the empty bottles on the table she finally understood. Obviously. Those who were supposed to take care of her weren't in shape to, anymore. Again...

Mentally crossing her fingers for it to work, she looked at the ceiling, and focused as hard as she could on the hopes Castiel had brought back the day before, when he came to rescue her. Archangels, as far as she knew, wereresponsible for her life. Gabriel at least, as he was alive, and the last of those beings. And that's on him she focused, calling him as strongly as she mentally could. She didn't hear her father, Sam and Dean laugh, just before Castiel stood up, and looked at the ceiling too...

Minael didn't see the archangel before a few minutes. She wasn't feeling the house, nor anyone around her. The feeling or danger, still deep inside her, was now deaf, asleep. She was envelopped in a warm, golden bubble, and it's only when the light faded out around her that she realised she had been blinded since her prayer.

She was standing in a flat she didn't know, no windows nor doors to be seen. « Where am I ?

\- Welcome in Heaven, young prophet.

\- You're Gabriel, aren't you ?

\- Does my reputation preceeds me ?

\- No. It's just you I called for. » She looked harder at the archangel. If the true form of the demons that she saw earlier was way worse that all she had imagined, seeing an archangel besides the constraints of his vessel was a wonderful experience. He seemed irradiating of grace, and beside him stood four gigantic shadows. She couldn't truly see his wings, who however seemed almost palpables.

« Insightful, mh ? Fine, let's get to the facts. What did this vision had that was so special it couldn't wait Castiel's weekly report ? »

She suddently remember what she had seen. That danger that, even tho wasn't so urging, scared her at the most. The feelings of the vision came back, as what she understood of them. And that voice, that had spoken to her, and told her the truth... « I'm a vessel... Aren't I ?

\- Sorry ? Whose vessel ?

\- You mean you don't know ?

\- Prophets are designated since Creation, Minael. Angels and I know their names, but each prophet has his own path, his own destiny. Spreading God's words, generally, but if you want my thought it's very old-game. Sometimes, they have a few powers, to proove their sayings.

\- Like, changing water into wine ?

\- Sorry, but that trick has already been taken. But I thought it came really handy, smiled Gabriel.What I mean is, there's not always a prophet alive on earth. They're called. As you know, Kevin was supposed to be the last. When we got your name, everything went confused. But it's impossible for you to be a vessel. Those aren't the same, you should know that...

\- I do know. But that's not what they said.

\- Who ?

\- Death... »

« So, you'd be Death's new vessel ? » Dean was sitting in the Impala's trunk, Minael by his side smoking one last time before getting to bed.

« It's what they told me, anyway. That's the reason I can see angels and demons' true forms. And also that there're moments when I feel more serure than others : it's when they're closer or not.

\- And Gabriel... What did he say ?

\- He said Death almost never have changed they're vessel.It's tricky, and there's all this ritual to acomplish... And as being a prophet is part of the conditions we're in crap with the demons following us. That's why he made us take separate rooms, by example.

\- Ok, but making us look like a couple... I mean, I like you all right Mina, but...

\- I know. Sorry.

\- Why are you apologizing ?

\- Because you had enough troubles without me and my mess. I never wanted this. I think I'd rather have you as imaginary... That was easier.

\- But you'd still be at home. It's good you have left, Mina. At least now you can live your life.

\- Team free will, isn't it ? » The prophet smiled, tucking a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. « But what if I don't know what I want ?

\- Meaning ?

\- You know... Maybe I want to acomplish this ritual. It's not like dying, it's just making the others die... It's not like I've never done it in my writings.

\- You'd say yes ?

\- I don't have to. I'd only become they're vessel if I acomplish something. I just don't know what yet, so the question isn't to be asked. But that wouldn't disturb me...

Minael went out of the trunk and threw away the joint's butt, going with Dean to their motelroom. Castiel and Sam were two doors away, and looking the most natural as they could was primordial to avoid suspicions of the demons after them.

She locked herself in the bathroom under a burning shower, before sliding in the bed where strangely Dean wasn't in yet. « You're not sleeping ?

\- I need four hours. I'll first watch a bit, and checking the salt and all the traps.

\- All right. Awake me when you'll go to sleep, I'll try to figure out the ritual.

\- Are you sure ?

\- Yes, Dean. Because even if I'm not looking, there'll come a day when I'll see it even if I'm looking for something else. We can't do anything about this.

\- Yes we could.

\- If I wanted to, wich I do not. It's bigger than God, or anything else. Gods do die, you know that. You can't kill Death. »

On those words, she lied down, and felt into a strange sleep where she saw plenty of pure white shapes. For having already described them in her writings, she recognized souls. But why were she dreaming about souls ? They were all alike, and yet so different. Nothing could have been prettier than this show, and yet Minael had a strange feeling. Something was wrong. She tried to reach a soul with her hand, but it faded away, just as the others did. The most she was trying to reach them, the most they were fading away, to her great desperation. The warmth of the souls that was comforting her when she was asleep had now left, leaving her into the cold and wide empty.

Then, the unexpected, at least. Darkness became light, warm, comforting, a soul was there reaching to her instead of getting away... And a voice, far away, weak, saying her name... Minael... Was it the soul's, or Death's ? It seemed to her she could distinguish a second echo, like if two people were calling her through one... Slowly, she reached the hand to touch the soul in front of her...

Minael then experienced one of the strangest moments of her history. She took consciousness of the outside world without her vision to stop. And if she didn't understand what she was doing into a lukewarm bath without much bubbles, or what Sam was doing holding her head, she on the other hand understood why she were able to read into Sam's eyes, a few days earlier. She kept that a secret for now, but she was sure that Sam was a part of the ritual that'd make her become Death, as their elder vessel was distroyed. « Minael... Can you hear me ? » She nodded. « Do you know where you are ? » She nodded again. « Can you speak ? » Mh, good question she didn't even asked herself... She looked around her to see a piece of aluminium paper crumpled next to the bathtub. Ah.

« I think so... » Her voice was cracking, but that'd do it. « What's happening ?

\- What's happening ? Like always, when you get high, you felt asleep... But in a bathtub Minael, what were you thinking ?

\- Did I slip ?

\- No. But you could've ?

\- I never slip, Sam. I'm Death's vessel. That's why I only get visions when I'm high, to get closer to Death without toutching them.

\- Did you just learn that ?

\- I think I already knew. Do you mind if I get out...

\- And get dressed ? Not at all.

\- Specifically, I'm cold. But, yes, that too... »

After having made himself sure she coulg get out of the bathtub without slipping, he let her get dressed and join him into the motelroom in wich she had fallen asleep a few hours later. « Where are the others ?

\- Gabriel had established the itinerary we'll have to follow to keep you safe until...

\- Until nothing, Sam. What does he hope to do, after ? Make me hide myself until I die ? You know the more I'm close to Death the more chances I have to actually become Death. Even if there's a ritual to acomplish... I'm unable to control myself when I'm in trance, I have no memories of what I say, or do. How can you be sure I wouldn't acomplish it without even wanting it ? You can't keep an eye on me non stop for the end of times !

\- So you want to become Death ?

\- I don't know. In a way, several things are justified. I can feel them inside of me. This is who I am... My destiny, and all that. You know just like me you can't escape that...

\- I did.

\- No you didn't. You still started the Apocalypse, like you were destined to. Stopping it afterwards was yes, not planned, just like all of what happened to you and your brother since that, but the fact is that even if you tried to escape from it, destiny caught you. »

Sam didn't answer. Minael stopped speaking. Tonight had been exhausting... How long had she been asleep ? Or had dreamed ? Or had been awake without even know it ? She was losing the track of the days and the hours... One look by the window indicated her they were close to dawn, and after having rolled a joint she went out – acompanied by Sam this time – and sat in the Impala's trunk like it had become an habit since several days now.

They were silent, each ont of them was thinking by the side of the other. She wanted to look at him in the eyes and try to probe his mind to help clearing hers, but she was too upset by the revelations her last visions had given her. First, and that wasn't nothing, she was Death's vessel. Second, she didn't have to accept – or not – that being into her body, but she had to prepare herself – a bit like Sam and the demonblood, but more complex. Third, even if she knew nothing about the way to acomplish anything she knew her visions were getting more precise when she was close of Death, that she could sometimes hear them calling her, talk to them... And their voice – if you could call that a voice – was bewitching, attractive, and sometimes sounded a bit like Sam's... That, added to the dream she just had, she just knew that he had something to do with the ritual. « Are you certain of your decision ? »

Sam... She'd almost forgot he was there. « No. » She didn't answer anything else, and stayed silent for the next minutes, smoking her joint, looking at the sun rising over the town.

Time passed. Were those minutes, or hours, or maybe just several seconds before two silhouettes turned around the motel in their direction. Feeling Sam moving, she smiled and put her hand on his, stopping him from reaching his gun. « Coffee's coming », she just said.

« Ehm... Coffee ?

\- The person on the right... It's Castiel. Can't you see ?

\- Now I do, but how could you from that far ?

\- He has two big wings in his back, Sam, it's hard not to see them. »

They stood up to join them, and they entered onr of their motelrooms before really speaking up. The door was barely closed when Castiel looked deep into Minael's eyes. « What was your vision saying ?

\- How do you know I had a vision ?

\- Mina, started Dean, when you have a vision your eyes become super-freaky, when you write, or draw, or I don't know how else you...

\- I heard them talk to me, answered Minael facing Castiel, not really interested by those freaky eyes...

\- What were they saying ?

\- My name...

\- No, that was me, said Sam. You were unconscious into the bathtub, I was trying to awake you.

\- I know that Sam. But I'm talking about something different. Their voice is different from human voices. It's something you feel in your entire body, not that you only _hear_... And I saw... » She stopped a few seconds. What to say, and what to shut, exactly ? Do not lie. But do not hide the truth, either. « Souls. Lots of souls, that were fading away as I was trying to reach them, except one. I don't know yet what this means...

\- We'll figure it out, answered Dean. At the next motel. »

A few days had passed since Minael's last vision. Dean and Sam agreed on the fact that it was a good thing, making them able to buy more time. They didn't like all of that vessel thing... Wich was normal, when you knew all the problems it had given them.

Minael was sitting in the car's trunk like every morning, looking at the sun rising, a coffee in one hand and a joint in the other, Castiel by her side. She liked the angel's company who, thanks to his age and his knowledge had generaly a more objective point of view on what they spoke about. « Castiel ?

\- Yes ?

\- You never told me what you were thinking about all of that Death's vessel...

\- As a vessel user, I couldn't be against it. It had been difficult with Jimmy, and his family, like all of the others angels' vessels... Not to mention demons, who possess people without asking for their permission...

\- That's not really helping...

\- And waht would ?

\- I don't know. I miss them, you know.

\- Who ? Death ?

\- Yes. I don't feel them around anymore since my last vision, and I have the feeling that Gabriel doesn't want me to acomplish the ritual either. But I don't understand why...

\- Their old vessel was there for so long that I don't even remember when they changed it for the last time.

\- Were they a woman, before ?

\- One after the other. Death can't stay long without a vessel, it's the continuity of life, the ultimate acomplishment, sometimes sweet and violent, sometimes bringing peace or pain. Beautiful and sad at the same tome... Just like you, Minael. » She smiled. « Gabriel is well aware of what could happen if you die before this ritual. That's why we're keeping you safe. Demons and other creatures would be glad if people suddently stopped dying, I let you imagine the reason why... Our path is just to keep you away from danger...

\- But Castiel, I only have visions when Death is close... If you keep me away from them, how would I know what to do ?

The angel didn't answer, thinking for a few timed, then took Minael in his arms. She felt a big shake, and the next moment, cold. And wind. When she opened her eyes she realised they were on a mountain, sitting on a rock, feet in the endless empty. She grabbed Castiel's arm, scared. « Where are we ?

\- Patagonia. On the Fitz Roy.

\- Very nice. And what are we doing here ?

\- Getting Death closer to you... » With one look, he checked if Minael was right sat on the rock, then disappeared.

« Why didn't you say anything ?

\- Mina, we didn't think that...

\- That what ? It was about me ? Listen Dean, if I'm supposed to become Death, and if reapers are tortured by demons trying to find me, or them, I freakin' have the right to know it !

\- Gabriel told us not to say anything to you about it, interrupted Castiel. And I told Sam and Dean. He thought it'd have too much influence on your visions.

\- On the opposite. I told you, I only have visions when I'm close to Death. And that's influencing the reapers, I don't know how, but the demonds have found the way to exploit what I'm doing to them to find us. Like everytime.

\- Minael... If Patagonia worked, then they won't look for us here, right ? Isn't it a good thing ?

\- Patagonia ? Asked Sam and Dean at the same time, but the angel nor the prophet answered.

\- Patagonia worked, Castiel. That's exactly the problem. I felt Death the moment you left, and they stayed with me until you got back.

\- What did they say ?

\- Nothing more. They were there, and that's all. When I asked them what to do, they told me I already knew, just hadn't yet realized...

\- And how is that a bad new ? Tried to ask Sam, wondering if Castiel and Minael had noticed him and his brother at all...

\- Because if reapers are getting tortured, it's my fault ! The only solution to save them is to acomplish the ritual, but I don't know how ! »

Everything was strange since her expedition on the Fitz Roy. Minael was more and more decided to acomplish that ritual til the end, was it just to spare innocent creatures that were just doing their job without asking anything to anyone. There wasn't a moment she wasn't in a second state, fermly waiting for that revelation Death had spoken about. She knew what to do, and just hadn't realised it yet. But what was she supposed to acomplish, exactly ?

Gradually as her stock of drugs diminished – because of not-advised mixes watered by such quantities of alcohol than even the Winchesters were struggling to follow her when they were sharing a bottle – Minael started to see again. It was blurry at first, but she realized that she coud see the souls of the humans she saw, starting more and more to distinguish them, to finally only see the soul, and not the meatsuit anymore...

One evening she was coming back from the Impala with Dean after having her last smoke of the day, and got in the motelroom she was sharing with Sam... Without seeing him. Dean shrug his shoulders, he might have been out taking some food, or something to drink, or whetever else he knew... She didn't look around, wished him good night and locked herself into the room. What to do, waiting for the giant's return ? Minael didn't have to think for long. A little of powder later, she undressed and went to the bathroom, well decided to enjoy the moist hottness, so intoxicating... But when the door opened, it was to let go a cloud of steam that blinded her for a few seconds. « Minael ! You could've knocked...

\- Oh I... Sorry Sam I thought you were in town... »

She tried to look away, but something seemed have taken control over her body, and she lost herself in what she was seeing. She didn't notice he was only wearing a towel. She only saw one thing, this white shape, pure, seeming to call her, attracting her without her knowing why...

Forgetting she wasn't much more dressed than him, she got closer and put her hand on his cheek, her eyes lost in his. « Mina... Are you in trance ?

\- Half... » She was lost in his gaze, finally allowing what she had forbid herself since the moment she've met him. Let him in. Unserstand. Why him ? « Death touched you... » she suddently remembered. « When your soul came back from hell... Death saved you...

\- Yes, but.... » Minael didn't let him finish his question. She had understood, without understanding. Sam had been touched by Death, that's why he was linked to the ritual. And as for the ritual itself, Death was right, it was quite simple to understand when you had all the pieces of the puzzle.

Kissing Sam gave her sensations she had never knew until then. She smiled. She had found it. Death was getting closer. But Sam didn't seem to agree with that. Damned conscience of sober people !

« What are you doing ?

\- Am I not attractive ?

\- Sure you are. But...

\- Then let yourself go...

\- Mina, your eyes...

\- Precisely. » She kissed him again, this time desperate. It was horrible to feel Death so close and yet so far, she wanted to get closer until they became one, and for that she had to do the same with Sam... All the reasons weren't clear in her mind for now, but she knew it was the thing to do. Everything inside him was calling her, and that scar Death had letted on his soul by transporting her from the Cage made it shine in a very special way.

Minael was aware of what she was doing, without being able to control her body. She only could see Sam, Sam and his soul, Sam who was getting her closer to her destiny without willing it, by a fruit of chance she couldn't explain. She could feel their bodies moving together, their tensed muscles, their chilly and sweaty skins, and she knew it was the thing to do. The more the time passed, the more Sam's soul seemed to shine, for her, she was feeling it, Death's scar on it seeming to recognize her... In their whispers, she could feel them calling her, getting closer, and Minael could feel pleasure getting higher and higher as she tought she reached the end... Unless it was the opposite... Or both at the same time...

After an uncalculable time of thrill, whispers and screams, they both collapsed side by side onto the pillows. Minael didn't try to understand how they got to the bed. She was lost in Sam's eyes, in what was left of Death inside him, and then understood something she hadn't understand before. Something she had wished she could say if the Winchester lying in front of her hadn't blinked, exausted. Willing to feel that sensation again, she pressed her lips against his with a smile, whispering him good night even tho he didn't hear her...

When Sam opened his eyes the next morning, he first wondered if he had dreamt or if the night before really happened as he remembered it. He saw nothing at first, but when he moved he felt something next to him. He faced it and noticed Minael, asleep, her face more peaceful than he ever saw it. That's when he heard knockings at the door, what probably had awoken him – but he only realised that now. Then, even before he could get up, or reach anything to get dressed, Castiel appeared in the motelroom. He looked at Sam and his tousled hair, half out of the bed in which Minael was still asleep... And went without a word unlock the door Dean had stopped banging.

He got in, several paperbags in his arms and a few coffees in his hands, a big smile accross the face. « Sammy, hopefully I know you or I could've thought that... » He then noticed the situation in which was his brother, and of surprise let go of everything he had in his arms and hands. Coffee crashed on the floor, spreading its sweet smell in the whole room, which instantly woke Minael up, who didn't seem to care about the situation, nor being naked in front of others, just like usual. The truth is, she didn't notice a thing except for the coffee on the ground. Raising up her eyes to the men guilty of this crime, she was about to say something when Castiel interrupted. « Sam... What happened ?

\- Cas, it's not that I don't want to answer you – even tho what happened seems pretty obvious – but do you mind if I get dressed, first ? It might not disturb Minael, but I'm not a fan of being naked in front of an angel and my brother...

\- And as you're moving, bring up some alcohol ! I need to clean my eyes ! » said Dean, laughing, while his brother was going into the bathroom.

« You'll buy some when you'll go get some coffee » simply answered Minael, getting up and going shamelessly to her bag, where she pulled a long black dress that she puttet on without looking at the others.

She then went outside, one cigarette in her hand. She had a headache. All of her body seemed like asleep, and her memories of the day before, even tho were right there, were blurry. She had slept with Sam because it made her feel closer of Death. She had thought it was the ritual she had to acomplish. But she was wrong, and today she felt emptier than ever, like Death had left her for good now... And that was scary.

When Dean came back with the coffee Minael waited so much for, it was to find her in bed, rolled in blankets and into Sam's arms, Castiel sitting by their side. « So you two sleep together and now she's the love of your life Sam ? What are you, twelve ?

\- That's not what you think, Dean, corrected Castiel. After you've left, Minael fainted. She only woke up when Sam touched her arm, and not if he doesn't touch her she's freezing... »

Dean didn't answer, and went in the prophet's backpack take something before sitting at the table, turning his back to the others. They didn't seem to care, Sam trying to warm the young prophet up, and Castiel in a silent prayer to Gabriel, trying to find a solution. The archangel appeared at the moment when Dean turned back to face them with what was looking like a joint and a lighter in one hand, and a cup of smoking coffee in the other. He let Sam help Minael satting up, and she gave a grateful look to the brothers incapable of speaking. Smelling the coffee before drinking it, she noticed Dean had made it irish, but she couldn't enjoy the burn of the first sip, Gabriel approaching too. »Minael what happened ?... »

She didn't answer, and slowly smoke, and took another warm sip before talking with a weaker voice she'd had wanted. « I thought this was the ritual... Create life with a soul touched by Death... I felt them like never before, but now... There's nothing...

\- Minael... If you're cold when you're not close to Sam because he've been touched by Death... Maybe you should touch his soul, too ?

\- What ? Gabriel that could kill him !

\- I agree with Dean... And I'm a prophet, just a human, I can't touch human souls... Just see them...

\- Minael, interrupted Castiel, you've already acomplished a part of what'll make you Death. You're not totally human anymore. Sam ?

\- Are you sure that's what you want to do Minael ? » She didn't have to answer that, the veil in her eyes was talking for her. « Then I agree. »

He slowly took off his belt while Minael was standing up, and Gabriel explaining her how she was supposed to do. When Sam had tuck the leather band between his teeth, the prophet focused on that soul that was attracting her since she saw a glimpse of it in his owner's eyes, a few days earlier. That wes easy.. Exhilarating. She felt all that power, that life, that freedom, and understood her duty among them. There wasn't only Heaven, Hell, Purgatory or Nothing. The universe was wide, and would disappear one day. She'd always be there, guardian feared or waited, a guide towards the future of all those souls, to this other world she only had the key, and'd keep it forever...

THE END

Glad.


End file.
